


The Walls You Help Me Build

by starsandcologne



Series: Come Watch Klaine Fics [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, comewatchklaine, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thanking Blaine for defending him from Karofsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls You Help Me Build

**Author's Note:**

> For ComeWatchKlaine 2x17; Night Of Neglect

Kurt realizes that choosing seats in the back of the auditorium was his smartest decision of the night.

Amidst the shouts and yells during Tina's abrupt performance he manages, as casually as he can, to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I forgot to say thank you," he says in a hushed tone into Blaine's neck as Mike carries Tina offstage.

"For what?" Blaine asks.

"You know what," Kurt whispers. "Karosfky..the hallway-"

"It was mostly Santana," Blaine interrupts. "She did most of the work."

Kurt sighs. He thinks of all his time in McKinley having no one. Going through this torment silently, nobody stopping to do or even  _say_  anything. The first time he brings Blaine into the place that only scared him for months, he immediately tries to stop anything that attempts to hurt him. He can never thank Blaine enough for that, and he wants to tell him, somehow.

"But you defended me," is all he says.

"It was nothing," Blaine sighs.

There's no sound in the auditorium except the shuffling of Sam and Finn pushing a small block onto the stage.

Slowly, without giving himself enough time to chicken out, he lifts his head from the crook of Blaine's neck and places a short,meaningful,silent kiss on his cheek.

He puts his head back down, blushing, before Blaine can even react.

"What was that for?" Blaine questions, voice low.

"For being the knight in shining armor I never had," he sighs, breathing in the aroma of Blaine's cologne, as the opening notes or Mike's performance begins.


End file.
